


I'll wait up for you, dude

by toadreadytoparty



Category: Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toadreadytoparty/pseuds/toadreadytoparty
Summary: Shane was startled as music started playing from the Bluetooth speaker on the nightstand. A jaunty, familiar tune started to play. Christmas music. Eartha Kitt, Santa Baby? No, it was…Santa baby, slip a Rolex under the tree…Michael Bublé.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 13
Kudos: 37
Collections: Skeptic Believer Book Club Advent Calendar





	I'll wait up for you, dude

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to [Raí](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLlamas/pseuds/RedLlamas) for the lovely art that I've linked throughout!
> 
> And another big thanks to [Levy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fraudgara/pseuds/Fraudgara) for the beta! Love you both so much

Shane knew something was up the moment he walked into his and Ryan’s shared bedroom. The lights were low; string lights turned on; and, on top of various surfaces, every candle they had was alight. The closet door was cracked open. Ryan was nowhere to be seen.

Shane was startled as music started playing from the Bluetooth speaker on the nightstand. A jaunty, familiar tune started to play. Christmas music. Eartha Kitt, Santa Baby? No, it was…

_Santa baby, slip a Rolex under the tree…_

Michael Bublé.

Suddenly, Ryan peered out from behind the closet door, a Santa hat on his head. Shane couldn’t help, but grin through the horror.

_I’ve been an awful good guy, Santa buddy…_

“What is this?” Shane said incredulously as he watched [Ryan's full body](https://64.media.tumblr.com/50503d5593dff9757f25f33062fec0ea/998e3248c1fae21e-0c/s2048x3072/2bd741ebd0d662f356a40f297ca6cfa26dcc54ed.png) emerge; he saw he was wearing the top half of a Santa costume—coat and hat only, legs completely bare. He looked absolutely ridiculous, his face twisted into an exaggerated pout as he mouthed along. He swayed his hips as he sauntered toward Shane, who had to cover his mouth to stop himself from giving Ryan the satisfaction of seeing just how hard he was smiling about this stupid bit.

_Santa buddy, a ‘65 convertible too, steel blue._  
_I’ll wait up for you, dude, Santa buddy,_  
_And hurry down the chimney tonight._

Ryan stopped to swivel around, bending over at the waist seductively with a wink, [revealing the shiny, skin-tight red shorts under his coat](https://64.media.tumblr.com/3fb1cfd0b57ad6cec9a875ee0d59de8e/998e3248c1fae21e-a2/s2048x3072/f3090ddb6b4be61fac0cad54b6514ccc840f3d1c.png), and making sure to give his booty a little wiggle before shimmying back up. This finally broke the dam of Shane’s joy, causing him to burst out in uncontrollable laughter.

_Think of all the fun I've missed._  
_Think of all the hotties that I never kissed._

Ryan began unbuckling the belt around his waist as he restarted his slow stride over to Shane, who now had tears streaming down his face.

_Next year I could be just as good..._

Belt unbuckled, Ryan tossed it aside, his coat falling open.

_Santa pally, I wanna yacht and really that's not a lot._

He let the coat slide off just a little for a [saucy shoulder reveal](https://64.media.tumblr.com/c3709c78d373c02b88c356352b6066dd/998e3248c1fae21e-3e/s2048x3072/72544d0635b3db561b76101a9e262a3161d7bcdb.png).

_I’ve been a sweetie all year, Santa buddy..._

Finally, Ryan let the coat fall onto the floor, standing in front of Shane in only the Santa hat and shorts. He slid a finger down Shane’s chest, teasing, looking up through his eyelashes. _Hurry down the chimney, tonight._

The entire display was one of the cheesiest things Shane had ever witnessed and yet, suddenly, his giggles subsided into absolute adoration, [resting a palm](https://64.media.tumblr.com/e55b7e0e045db67572b5a143c307250b/4265f2a84c3a72d5-64/s2048x3072/b1f62fb28d724c1517df2112fa05a87bc118ea78.png) on his own tear-soaked cheek to gaze at Ryan, hopeless to stop the wave of affection crashing over him. 

_One thing that I really do need, the deed..._

Ryan fluttered his eyelashes as he continued his lip-sync, and Shane wondered how he could still be falling in love constantly—after all this time—like every time he thought he ran out, Ryan found another box of fondness in the back of his mind attic. He brought up a hand to cup Ryan’s cheek, still smiling with glee.

“God, I love you so much, you fucking dork.”

“Oh, I’m the dork? Okay, puppet boy,” Ryan responded with his own shit-eating grin, and he pulled back, walking backwards to sit on the bed. “Come sit on Santa’s lap.”

“Oh, so _you’re_ Santa? I thought I was Santa.”

Ryan chuckled. “I didn’t think about it that hard. Just come here.”

Shane sat on the bed next to him, pulling his legs up over Ryan’s lap and an arm around his shoulder. “You did all of this, and you didn’t even think through the whole scenario?”

Ryan gripped Shane’s waist, leaned his face in close. “Don’t worry about it. Just tell Santa what you want for Christmas.”

“Oh, that’s a tough one, I hadn’t thought about it. What about...” Shane looked up, hummed dramatically, and tapped his chin like he was deep in thought. “What about a smooch?”

“A smooch, huh? Well, I might be able to make that happen. Have you been a good boy this year?”

“I don’t know; you tell me. Haven’t you been watching me sleep all year?”

“Oh, an attitude?” Suddenly, he pushed Shane down, who let out a surprised grunt, and moved to straddle his legs. “That’s not very good boy behavior. I might have to call Krampus in to deal with this one.”

Shane feigned horror, his mouth hanging open comically in fake surprise. “Oh, not Krampus! That guy’s smelly as hell!” Ryan broke into a cackle. “Okay, okay, I’ll be good, I promise!”

They shared a moment of laughter, and as they settled down, Ryan lifted his hand to cup Shane’s cheek. “Yeah? You want to be a good boy for me?”

“Yeah, I do,” Shane nearly whispered as he nodded. “You gonna give me my present early this year?"

Ryan hummed in agreement, and leaned down to join their mouths in a gentle kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve really slipped on the realism with this one, because I’ve realized that most Santa costumes do not actually come with coats that open, and instead are just shirts with trim added, and this includes the one Ryan is wearing in Too Many Spirits. However, a coat is just sexier. Perhaps Ryan went out and bought a higher quality costume just to surprise Shane with. Maybe this takes place in an alternate universe where all Santa costumes are required by law to open in the front. Regardless, I hope everyone can forgive me for this horrible transgression that I’m sure you noticed.


End file.
